


fvdcs

by electrabart



Category: fdcsxa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:15:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7721455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrabart/pseuds/electrabart





	fvdcs

The man sat back on the bed, watching as Seth shyly undressed in front of him. Seth kept looking over at Dean for reassurance, receiving short nods in reply. When Seth was fully undressed, he looked back at the man and gave a short, unsure smile. He could feel the mans eyes scanning and burning through his whole body. It made his whole body blush, Seth curling slightly in shame.

"Don't be shy." The mans voice rung through Seths ears. It was deep and unforgiving. "Now come here."

Seth pushed his hair out of his face, looking down as he walked to the bed. The man grabbed Seths arm when he approached, pulling him down face first onto the bed over his lap. Seth gasped when the man pulled and squeezed at his ass. He looked over at Dean with wide eyes and Dean just gave a short nod again. The man ran his hands all over Seths body, touching every crevice. 

The man then gave a hard slap to Seths ass, Seth yelping out. He ran over the raw skin with his bare hand then laid down another hard smack. Seth yelped out again, legs wiggling from the sting. "Oh, you like that?"

Another hard slap, harsher than the other two. Seth yelled out again, gritting his teeth. The sting rung through his skin, but was quickly cooled off by a cool, thick substance. The man rubbed the lube around Seths skin, then slapped him again. 

He continued to rub Seths cheeks, pulling and gripping them. The massage felt sort of good, but the pleasure was cut off when the man shoved two wet fingers into his hole. Seth cried out, gripping the sheets from the sudden pain. The man didn't waste any time, thrusting his fingers at a quick pace. Quickly, the mans fingers brushed against Seths prostate.

Seth gasped, pulling the sheets upwards. The man continued to pound Seths prostate, pulling his pants off with his free hand. 

 

"Open your mouth." The man demanded. Seth complied, opening his mouth wide and staring at the man. The man wrapped his fist in Seths hair, pulling his head back. 

"Fuck..." He grunted, tugging himself and feeling extremely close. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck." He moaned as his release came, come spurting out onto Seths face and into his mouth. 

 

 

 

 

"Se

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

N


End file.
